The Interrogation Room
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Tony and Gibbs stay late at the Navy Yard for a little fun in the interrogation room. Established Tibbs relationship, PWP. M/M sex-very explicit. Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!


**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit. Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

* * *

"Please."

As soon as the plea left the man's mouth, something snapped inside him. It was as if someone had lifted the gate to the lion's den, allowing it to roar free and do as it wished.

He left the room for only a moment, cutting the recording in the other room before locking the door behind him. No one was in the hallway for it was long passed closing time and most everyone had already gone home.

Returning to the room with a table, two chairs and the familiar one-way mirror, Gibbs slammed the door shut behind him and snagged one of the chairs, propping it under the door handle for it had no lock.

When he turned back around, he glared at his prey who sat in the other chair, staring back at him with anticipation for what was to come. The younger man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as Gibbs approached him.

"On your feet," the demand was a curt growl. Tony was eager to obey, not taking the chance to break the contact with the other man's eyes. He jumped when Gibbs swept his feet under the front legs of the chair, sending it flying off to a different area in the room.

The breath at Tony's neck caused him to shiver and leave goosebumps across the hot skin. He not yet touched the younger man, but still, Tony could feel his heart rate increase drastically. He swallowed repeatedly thinking that the term "Dying of anticipation" was one-hundred percent true in this case.

Coffee... wood... natural musk; the pure essence that belonged to the older man filled the small, boxy room as he hovered the younger man from behind. He still was not touching him, attempting to make him crazy just by standing near him.

It was working.

Closing his eyes, and biting his bottom lip, Tony took in a deep breath of the pleasant scent before he let it out with a smile. The mix of these smells went straight to his already thick cock as his arousal grew and grew.

The breath caressed his earlobe as the animal assessed his prey, making decisions on how he wanted to go about it. Not his lips, but his teeth found the spot under Tony's ear as he gently bit him, not hard enough to leave any evidence. He licked at the area he had just sunk his teeth into and spoke in Tony's ear.

"If we didn't have work tomorrow," his voice came out huskily, dripping profusely with desire, "I'd marked you..." a small nip, "make you all mine."

"I am yours," Tony managed as he took a chance at touching the older man.

Gibbs backed away with his hands up, "No, no, no, you know the rules."

"But-"

"Hands. On. The. Table," though it was yet another demand, Tony could hear how it was laced with mischief.

Obeying, he put his palms on the table, leaning on them to make sure he wouldn't move to touch the other man without his permission.

"Atta boy." Gibbs re-approached his victim, this time standing so near that his bodily heat could radiate off of him, but that was all Tony was going to get for a little while.

This was pure punishment; making him wait. It made him want to beg for Gibbs to get on with whatever he had planned for him, to make him his property; show him who was boss.

So, Tony did.

And it was close to an order had his voice come out more steady, with less shaking and more demanding words other than "Please, Gibbs..."

Hands clutched at his shoulders as he was roughly pinned down against the cool table top. No longer could he contain the moan that tore from his lips when the man's cock was pressed strategically in the crevice of his ass. Conveying how much he wanted the other man, he pushed his ass back, sliding it along the hard rod there.

But he had to control the situation; Gibbs gripped harshly at Tony's hips as he pushed them harder into the table underneath him. When that made him release an unsatisfied groan, Gibbs's hand left one of the hips to pull open the man's slacks. His deft fingers unclasped Tony's belt and button, sliding the zipper down shortly there after. And in one swift motion, the jeans were ripped down, leaving Tony's bare ass exposed.

Gibbs kicked the man's feet apart, indicating that he needed a wider stance and Tony understood as he let his legs fall open and his ass jut farther out. Sinking to his knees, he palmed the cheeks and caressed them with unmet need. He gave them a couple slaps, both earning a small moan from above him and finally, he spread the beautiful and round ass cheeks in front of him as his tongue flicked out and ran across Tony's puckered hole.

The younger man's head shot up as he cried out.

A couple more passes were made and then finally, he let his wet tongue push itself into the tight space, prying it open as best as he could. Pulling back, Gibbs gave it a moment's break before re-breaching the hole over and over and over again, until he created a decent tongue-fucking speed that had Tony panting, groaning and writhing under him.

The younger man almost came unzipped when he felt the other man's lips wrap around the edges of his hole and suck as hard as he possibly could, followed by another pass by his tongue and repeat.

But then the velvety tongue, it disappeared.

Instead, the calloused palms started from his ass cheeks, traveled up and over the dip in Tony's lower back, continuing slowly up the remaining part of his back before wrapping tightly around his shoulders and covering Tony's body with his own.

"You're being so good for me," his voice was rough in Tony's ear as he pushed his hips into the younger man's ass, grinding him.

Biting his bottom lip as hard as he could, the taste of blood played across his tongue, but he was successful at stifling his moan.

The hips pulled away and the knocking of a zipper was joined with the sound of Tony's shallow breaths. When the feeling against his ass returned, it was hot skin sliding on hot skin and he moaned once more.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" Gibbs groaned.

Tony nodded vigorously.

A finger teased Tony's lips, causing him to open his eyes and when he did, his emeralds were greeted by dilated blue ones filled with lust, want and passion. As if silently ordered, he opened his mouth and at the same time, a long finger slid into his hot and wet mouth.

Gibbs groaned again, "Suck on it well 'cuz you know where it's going."

And he did, doing his best to lube up the digit as he moaned, wanting it to be in him already.

Gibbs received the unspoken request and the finger was yanked from the other man's mouth and instead, was inserted into the narrow passage of his ass. It worked in and out of him expertly, a bit rough, but not in a painful way.

Crouching down, he wanted to get a better angle as he added a second finger at the same time that his other hand wrapped around Tony's dripping member, pumping it in time with his digits' thrusts.

"Oh my god," Tony managed to gasp out as he rocked back on the fingers and into Gibbs's hand. Alternating to get the most out of the overwhelming pleasure.

A third finger joined the party and that's when Gibbs took the opportunity to push into Tony's prostate, which in turn had him shouting out a string of incoherent expletives.

Gibbs's hand slid from the other man's cock, down to his balls, where he rolled and massaged them, giving them the proper attention as his fingers proceeded to jab in and out Tony's ass.

"Jethro... so close."

The fist returned to Tony's cock, pumping it as the fingers' assault quickened against his sweet spot.

Tony thrusted back onto Gibbs's hand at that perfect angle, keeping pace with both the digits and his aching length in Gibbs's hand. Without any consent or warning, Tony's eyes slammed shut as his head fell onto the table, body tensing and sphincter putting a clamp on Gibbs's fingers as he came with a loud scream that his ears barely recognized as his own. Load of hot cum shot into Gibbs's hand and he continued to milk Tony's cock empty.

Black; that's all Tony saw as he passed out in a spent heap on the interrogation table.

"Tony?" a surprisingly gentle voice brought him to his senses, "ya gotta relax."

Tony nodded half-heartedly as he felt relaxed under a caressing hand on his lower back. His sphincter relaxed too and unclamped from around Gibbs's hand.

"Turn over for me."

Lazily, Tony did so and looked up into the bright blue eyes above him. Gibbs opened his slacks the rest of the way and allowed them to slip over his hips.

He removed Tony's pants that were around his ankles and wrapped both arms around his thighs to scoot him to the edge. Starting from the bottom, his fingers unbuttoned Tony's shirt and when it fell open, he ran his fingers idly through the soft, brown hair and down to his flaccid cock that lay against himself.

Lubing himself up with Tony's cum and his own pre-cum, Gibbs gazed down at him as the head of his cock pressed at his entrance, waiting for him to relax. Tony watched everything with heavy eyelids and a lazy smile on his face before his head fell back, groaning to the feeling of Gibbs pushing the whole way in.

They waited until Tony relaxed further and Gibbs made no rush for he needed time himself to adjust to the feeling of tight heat surrounding him. And when Tony finally relaxed, Gibbs carefully rocked his hips, grasping onto Tony's hips for stability when he felt as though he'd come right there.

Still in a haze, another smile formed on Tony's lips as he gazed up at Gibbs.

"Come on, Jethro," he encouraged in a voice no higher than a whisper.

Gibbs did as instructed and pulled his hips back only slightly and rocked back in. A repeat of the motion was completed more quickly when he felt he couldn't keep his sense of mind any longer. Lunging in and out of the other man, he created a frenzied pace that built the need of release up within his body. His head fell back and his eyes closed, getting lost in the tight and warm feeling of being enveloped inside the man's body.

If all possible, he turned even more into a beast as he leaned over Tony's body and fucked him with such need that he swore he heard himself growl in some animalistic way that he had never heard himself make.

So close, he was so close to the edge. All he had to do was give in and leap off the edge, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to give into it just yet. Tony felt far too good and even though his body ached for release, he felt it was too soon.

He opened his eyes to find the green emeralds staring up at him, silently giving his conformation to let go; to give him all he had.

When instead he continued to thrust into him, ignoring the silent plea, a firm grip was placed around his arm that was by Tony's head.

"Give it to me," Tony sighed breathlessly.

With a roar, Gibbs couldn't hold on any longer as the words struck him and his head flew back, burying himself deep inside Tony, filling the younger man with his hot cum. Even after he stopped coming, his hips continued to inadvertently jut forward as he rode out the waves and collapsed onto Tony's body.

When he awoke, they were still connected and Tony's soft, caressing touch was playing with the silver hair at the top of his head.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No, you're fine," Tony sighed happily.

Gibbs chuckled, "I know I had this rule about not having sex at work, but this was absolutely worth it."

"Well, you also had this rule about not dating your co-workers, but we see how that went."

"But I also had this other rule about not wasting good, so technically that bumps the rule that you mentioned."

Tony sighed, "If only you had listened to me months ago..."


End file.
